Among Thieves script
This page is a list of some quotes 'from ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place [Drake wakes up from unconsciousness] '''Nathan Drake: What's going on? [Drake groans in pain. He touches his stomach and realizes there is blood all over him] Nathan Drake: That's my blood. That's my blood. That's a lot of my blood. [Drake finds a train door locked] Nathan Drake: Of course it's locked... It's always locked! [After a soldier dies by an explosion] Nathan Drake: Karma's a bitch. Chloe Frazer: Hello. [Drake grabs her and pulls her into his room] Chloe Frazer: Well, so much for foreplay. Nathan Drake: You mind telling me what the hell is going on? Chloe Frazer: You mean with Flynn? Nathan Drake: Yeah, you mighta warned me. Chloe Frazer: And miss the look on your face? Anyway, you haven't exactly made yourself easy to find. Nathan Drake: Talk about making yourself easy. Chloe Frazer: Oh, you're not jealous? Let's not forget who walked out on whom, after all. You don't get to be jealous. Nathan Drake: Now, wait a minute Chloe. Chloe Frazer: If it makes you feel any better, my relationship with Flynn is strictly professional. Nathan Drake: Really? Chloe Frazer: Mostly professional. Chapter 2 - Breaking and Entering Nathan Drake: You sure you're up for this? Harry Flynn: Feel a lot better if I had a gun. Nathan Drake: We won't need 'em. Harry Flynn: A little insurance, that's all. Nathan Drake: Flynn, they're just museum guards and we have their patrols all mapped out. Relax. Harry Flynn: Relax? Relax? Have you ever been in a Turkish prison, mate? If we get caught, they will lock us up and throw away the sodding key, you do realize that, don't you? Nathan Drake: Better than you do. Harry Flynn: Well, you may fancy that kind of thing, but I don't. We can't afford to make any mistakes. Nathan Drake: Yeah and we won't. Harry Flynn: So what do we do if they switch the patrols? Nathan Drake: We figure it out as we go. Harry Flynn: We cannot fumble our way through this. Nathan Drake: I don't fumble, I improvise. Harry Flynn: Oh, is that what you call it? Nathan Drake: Yeah, I'm uhh... Adaptable. Chloe Frazer: Adaptable? Harry Flynn: You cocky bastard. Harry Flynn: It's like the good ol' days, isn't it? Nathan Drake: Yeah, when were those again? Nathan Drake: Now, whaddya bet that will take us right into the boiler room? Harry Flynn: And from there, we're in. [Drake laughs] Nathan Drake: Yeah, in like Flynn. Right? Harry Flynn: What? Nathan Drake: In like Flynn. Harry Flynn: I don't get it. Nathan Drake: Just give me a boost. Harry Flynn: Good job I came prepared. I pick more than my nose, my friend. Nathan Drake: Okay, we should be able to lift this up, sneak right under. Harry Flynn: Woah, woah, not so fast, there's another alarm. Nathan Drake: Ah, great. You wanna get this one? [Flynn looks at Drake. Drake sighs] Nathan Drake: Wait here. Nathan Drake: Now we just gotta find a way up to that window. Harry Flynn: Which window? There's a lot of bloody windows. [Drake and Flynn are pushing a cart with their backs] Harry Flynn: Okay, for something with wheels, this is very heavy. [They move the cart as far as they can] Nathan Drake: There, that'll work. Harry Flynn: Now all we need is a horse. Nathan Drake: C'mon. Harry Flynn: All right, all right, I'm comin'. I think I'm gonna take the elevator next time. Harry Flynn: Come on. Nathan Drake: Okay, I'm comin', I'm comin'. [Drake jumps from one roof to another. He grabs the eaves trough, but it breaks and just as it is about to fall off, Flynn catches his arm] Harry Flynn: Gotcha. Nathan Drake: Pull me up, pull me up. Harry Flynn: You put on weight, mate. [Flynn pulls Drake up onto the roof] Nathan Drake: Oh, shit, that was close. Harry Flynn: Whew, all right, no more donuts for you. [Drake is hanging from a ledge just under a roof] Harry Flynn: There's a guy above you, there's a guy above you! [Drake reaches up and grabs the guard, pulling him off of the roof and into the water below] Harry Flynn: There's a guy below you, there's a guy below you! [Flynn throws a rope through a window that leads to the oil lamp] Harry Flynn: Ladies first. [Drake laughs] Nathan Drake: Cute. Harry Flynn: Face it, genius. You've been played. [Drake moves, and Flynn shoots another glass display case near him] Harry Flynn: Ah-ah, not yet! Want to give the guards a decent head start. [They hear shouting in the distance] Harry Flynn: Right, that's my cue. No hard feelings, yeah? [Drake sees a ladder out of the sewers and laughs] Nathan Drake: See ya, suckers. [He opens a manhole at the top of the ladder only to be surrounded by guards] [Drake is in a prison cell using the shadows of his hands as puppets saying the conversation he had when Flynn betrayed him in Flynn's voice] Nathan Drake: "You overlooked one little detail, didn't you, partner?" "What?!" "Face it, genius, you've been played." "Oh really..." [He makes sounds similar to a gunshot, and Flynn's "actor" dies. Victor Sullivan's shadow blocks out the shadow of Drake's hands] Nathan Drake: Hey hey hey, jackass, you're ruining the show here. Victor Sullivan: Aw, what a shame. Nathan Drake: (realizing who was blocking his puppet show) Sully! Victor Sullivan: I really can't leave you alone for a minute. Victor Sullivan: Jesus, you stink. Nathan Drake: Yeah, not half as bad as that cigar. Nathan Drake: Hey, no offense, Sully, but you're not exactly the best judge of character. Especially when it comes to women. Victor Sullivan:Fair enough. All the same. Chloe Frazer: Dear God. [Chloe covers her nose] Nathan Drake: Oh no, it's not that bad. Look, I have my own bucket. Last cell I was in, eight of us had to share. Nathan Drake: All right, then. If they haven't found the Stone, that means there's still time. [Drake points at Chloe] Nathan Drake: You're gonna get us into that dig site, we're gonna snatch that treasure right out from under them. Chloe Frazer: They'll never see it coming. Nathan Drake: Yeah, well, payback's a bitch. Chloe Frazer: The files are in his tent, and his tent is in the middle of the camp. It's like an armed compound, there are soldiers everywhere. Nathan Drake: Well, that's why it has to be an inside job. From someone they know and trust. Chloe Frazer: Oh, okay, I see where this is going. Nathan Drake: I'll just need a diversion. You give me five minutes in that tent, that's all it'll take. Chloe Frazer: Really, five minutes? Well, that's great, I won't even have to get my top off. Nathan Drake: Chloe, I was thinking more like an explosion. Chloe Frazer: Or that... Can be arranged. Chapter 3 - Borneo Victor Sullivan: I'm sweatin' like a hooker in church. Nathan Drake: You brought a hooker to church? Victor Sullivan: ...Why not? Nathan Drake: Here it is. Chloe Frazer: I also left the detonator for you. Victor Sullivan: Ah-huh, there we are. Nathan Drake: All right. First one's set. Don't... touch the button. Victor Sullivan: (makes a motion as if to press the detonator) This one? (Laughs as Drake glowers at him). Nathan Drake: Can't reach this. Come on over here and I'll give you a boost. Victor Sullivan: All right. Nathan Drake: C'mon gorgeous, jump up. You got a great ass, Sully. Victor Sullivan: Thanks. Victor Sullivan: Enough of this frivolity kid. C'mon, we got work to do. Nathan Drake: What does "frivolity" mean...? Victor Sullivan: What do you bet we follow the hose, we find the camp? Nathan Drake: You always follow the hose. Just like in Montreal, huh? Victor Sullivan: You're never gonna forget that, are ya? Chapter 4 - The Dig Zoran Lazarevic: I am surrounded by traitors and fools! Victor Sullivan: Whaddya say we really ruin this guys day? Nathan Drake: Do it. [Sullivan activates the detonator and the explosives blow up] Nathan Drake: Grenades. Well, that's convenient. [Drake and Sullivan push over a bunch of large rocks] Victor Sullivan: I think I hurt myself. Harry Flynn: Should've known it was you. And you. Victor 'goddamn' Sullivan. You still dragging this tired old sack of shit around? [Nate moves toward Flynn but is halted by Sully] Victor Sullivan: Easy, Nate Harry Flynn: That's pretty ballsy for a guy who's spent the last three months behind bars. Nathan Drake: Better than pissing away three months in the jungle without a clue. Harry Flynn: Found the ships though, didn't I? Nathan Drake: You couldn't find your own ass with both hands. Victor Sullivan: And a map. [Flynn slowly translates the map] Harry Flynn: Between India and Tibet... One temple will reveal a... Pathway to Shambhala. Nathan Drake: Pathway to Shambhala. Jesus, Flynn, while we're young. Harry Flynn: Oh, now, don't be such a bad sport. Victor Sullivan: I like her. Nathan Drake: Yeah, I bet you do. Victor Sullivan: Ah damn, now what do we do? Nathan Drake: We jump. Victor Sullivan: Hold on there, Sundance. You gotta be outta your mind. We'll break our goddamn necks. Nathan Drake: Yeah, if we get caught, Lazarevic'll break 'em for us. Victor Sullivan: I'm getting too old for this bullshit! Victor Sullivan: Well, shall we? Nathan Drake: After you, Butch. Victor Sullivan: See ya in hell, kid! [Sullivan jumps] Victor Sullivan: Yeahoo! [Drake jumps] Nathan Drake: Ho ho, crap! Chapter 5 - Urban Warfare [Drake sees a truck smashed through a building] Nathan Drake: Nice parking job. [After Chloe destroys a truck with an RPG] Chloe Frazer: Seems like I am always saving your ass. Nathan Drake: Well, it is an ass worth saving. Chloe Frazer: Oh, is that an ancient Tibetan ritual dagger in your pocket? Nathan Drake: Well, maybe I'm just happy to see you. Chloe Frazer: Hmm. [Chloe takes the dagger out of Drake's pocket] Nathan Drake: Yhello! Nathan Drake: Man it's a shame you sit on something that pretty. Chloe climbs a fire escape to kick down a ladder Chapter 6 - Desperate Times Nathan Drake: Oh the powers out. You gonna be all right in there. Chloe Frazer: Yeah just wish I'd brought something to read. Nathan Drake: Great, power's out, and a girl's trapped. I swear to God, if there's a zombie around the next corner... Nathen Drake: Up she goes! Chloe Frazer: Oh I think your liking this a bit too much. Chapter 7 - They're Coming With Us [In the middle of a gunfight] Elena Fisher: You still doing this? Nathan Drake: I don't ask for this trouble. Chloe Frazer: Pretty good shot for a journalist. Elena Fisher: I've had some practice. Nathan Drake: Just keep moving. Jeff: Is it always like this with him? [Simultaneously] Elena Fisher & Chloe Frazer: Pretty much Elena Fisher: So let me get this straight - you're competing with a psychopathic war criminal for a mythological gemstone? Jeff: When you put it that way, it does sound pretty stupid. Nathan Drake: Thanks for the input, Jeff. Chapter 8 - The City's Secret Chloe Frazer: You're not going to get us trapped in a small dark space thirty meters underground, are you? Nathan Drake: Probably. [After falling in a pit] Chloe Frazer: Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Nathan Drake: Oh c'mon - could be worse right? [Spikes in the ceiling appear and start lowering towards them] Nathan Drake: Okay, that's worse. Chapter 9 - Path of Light [[Chloe Frazer|'Chloe Frazer']]: So the secret to Shambhala is down this guy's throat? Chapter 10 - Only One Way Out Drake- "They must have gone straight through Jeff and Elena." >close gunshot< Chloe- "I'm a little more worried about us right now." Chapter 11 - Keep Moving Elena Fisher: I sure hope you know what you're doing. Nathan Drake: I haven't the faintest idea. Chapter 12 - A Train to Catch [Two soldiers with GAU-19s appear] Nathan Drake: Oh, great. Now I have to deal with Tweedledee and Tweedledumb. Chapter 13 - Locomotion Nathan Drake: Sorry boys just had to puch your tickets. killing some of Zoran's men in a train carriage. Nathan Drake: Someone will be in shortly to take your drink orders. killing some more men in a train carriage. Nathan Drake: Woah! Don't you assholes see the helicopter? I got enough trouble already! Nathan Drake: Thank God for tunnels. Chapter 14 - Tunnel Vision Nathan Drake: How the hell am I suppose to take down a (he finds a gun turret) Hel – lo... Nathan Drake: See you on the ride down, asshole! Nathan Drake: That's mine Jerkweed. (after killing Draza) Nathan Drake: Here goes nothing. Chapter 15 - Train Wrecked Nathan Drake: I'm so tired of climbing shit. Nathan Drake: Got to be the big hero don't ya? Chapter 16 - Where Am I? 'Nathan Drake'': '(after kicking a stray ball back to Tibetian kids) Hey, kick it back.....come on....kick it.....K-Kick it!! 'Karl Schafer: So....they have beaten you eh? Your quest is over? [[Nathan Drake|'''Nathan Drake]]: Yeah, that's right. Karl Schafer: What if it's only beginning? [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']]: (to Elena) Where did you find this guy? Karl Schafer: Chuckles Trust me, young man. Your ego will mend. You are just lucky to be alive. [[Nathan Drake|'Nathan Drake']]: Y'know, people are always telling me how lucky I am. But the truth is, everything I touch turns to shit. Karl Schafer: Some of the most fearsome rulers have possesd only a fragment 'of the Cintamani Stone...Men like Tamerlane, Genghis Khan....If a mere sliver could bestow such power...what would a man become if he possesed the stone itself? Chapter 17 - Mountaineering 'Nathan Drake: (to Tenzin) Hey, what's it says? at a sign Tenzin : (speaking Tibetian) Nathan Drake: ..........why do I ask? Nathan Drake: Yeah. Good luck, pal. That's almost impos---oh! You did it...! Nice. Nathan Drake: Hey, what's with the big hurry? Hello? These are snow boots, not track shoes. Nathan Drake: Tenzin, c'mon I'll catch you. runs, jumps and ctched Nate's arm Nathan Drake: There you go Tenzin Nathan Drake: OK, you owe me one. jumps, almost falls and Tenzin catched him Nathan Drake: OK, now we are even.... Chapter 18 - Heart of Ice Chapter 19 - Siege Chapter 20 - Cat and Mouse Nathan Drake: Why would he bring a tank?! Nathan Drake: How am I supposed to take a tank out?! Nathan Drake: Tenzin! RPG? RPG!! What's Tibetan for RPG? Nathan Drake: Tenzin! Ah, where the hell did he go? [The tank almost drives over the cliff Drake is climbing under] Nathan Drake: Woah! What is he, drunk? Nathan Drake: Tenzin. Thank God. Where the hell did you go? Nathan Drake: Say goodnight jerkweed! destroying tank Chapter 21 - The Convoy Nathan Drake: All right, I have an idea. [Drake opens the driver's side door of the truck while driving] Elena Fisher: What are you doing? Nathan Drake: I'm gonna clear the road. Here, take the wheel. Elena Fisher: What? Nathan Drake: Just take it. Elena Fisher: Why didn't you just let me drive in the first place? Nathan Drake: I didn't think that far ahead. Elena Fisher: Yeah. Elena Fisher: Hang on! Nathan Drake: I'm hanging, I'm hanging! Nathan Drake: Damn it, where do these guys come from!? [Drake jumps onto Elena's truck, Elena knocks on the roof]] Elena Fisher: Are You okay back there?! Nathan Drake: Yeah! There's the lead car! Gun it! Elena Fisher: Hold on! [Elena starts to speed up on the lead car] Nathan Drake: HAHA! That's right, you bastards! We've got you now! [One of Lazarevic's soldiers pops up from the lead car holding an RPG] Nathan Drake: Oh crap! [The soldier fires his RPG making Elena to lose control of her truck and fly off the edge.] Nathan Drake: Just like old times, huh? Elena Fisher: You could say that. So now what? Nathan Drake: We head to the creepy, old monastery. What else? Chapter 22 - The Monastery [Drake and Elena are climbing a cliff] Nathan Drake: Nice view. [Elena sighs] Elena Fisher: Men. Nathan Drake: No no, I was talking about the mountains. Really. Elena Fisher: There they are. Nathan Drake: That son-of-a-bitch. We don't have much time. We gotta hur... [Elena already halfway across the bridge] Elena Fisher: C'mon! Nathan Drake: ...And there she goes. Right behind ya! Nathan Drake: I'm never crossing a bridge with you again. Elena Fisher: Deal. Nathan Drake: All right, when you get up there, kick it down. [Elena kicks the ladder and it breaks] Elena Fisher: Uh, oh no. Nathan Drake: I didn't mean literally. [Drake's hanging from a ledge] Elena Fisher: Ya hangin' in there? Nathan Drake: Yeah, cute. Chapter 23 - Reunion Karl Schäfer: You were right. Nathan Drake: About what? Karl Schäfer: Everything you touch does turn to shit. Karl Schäfer: Did you find my expedition? Nathan Drake: Yes, I found them. Karl Schäfer: You understand what I had to do? Nathan Drake: Yes. Karl Schäfer: If they had found the stone, it would have changed the course of history. [Schäfer coughs] Elena Fisher: Hey easy, easy. Karl Schäfer: He took the dagger. Nathan Drake: I know. Karl Schäfer: He's gone to the tower. You have to stop him. Elena Fisher: Try, try not to move. Karl Schäfer: This monastery hides the secret path to Shambhala. You must get the dagger back, find the secret path, and destroy the Stone before he gets his hands on it. Drake, you have to believe. Elena Fisher: Do you think all this really could be true? Nathan Drake: I don't know. But he believed it. That's enough for me. Chapter 24 - The Road to Shambhala Nathan Drake: Here it is Elena. The secret entrance to Shambhala. Elena Fisher: Nate? Nathan Drake: Yeah. Elena Fisher: Don't see it. Nathan Drake: Neither do I. [Elena sighs] Elena Fisher: If I have to climb another wall... Zoran Lazarevic: Hmm. Genghis Khan, Hitler, Stalin, Pol Pot, they were all great men. But do you know why they prevailed? Nathan Drake: I'm sure you're gonna tell us. Zoran Lazarevic: Because they had the will to do what other men will not. [Lazarevic shoots the soldier Drake was holding in the head] Zoran Lazarevic: Compassion is the enemy. Mercy defeats us. Now, unless you wish to test me still further, you will drop your weapons! Zoran Lazarevic: This is not a negotiation! Nathan Drake: You, asswipe, gimme your lighter. Zoran Lazarevic: What is this? Harry Flynn: How should I know? Zoran Lazarevic: Find a way across, and fix it! [Lazarevic looks towards Drake] Zoran Lazarevic: And take him with you. Maybe this time it will get done right. Oh, and Mr. Drake... [Flynn and Drake look towards Lazarevic] Zoran Lazarevic: ...Don't try anything clever. Nathan Drake: You backstabbing son of a bitch. Harry Flynn: Yeah, well, I learned from the best, didn't I? Get a move on. Harry Flynn: C'mon. You first, darling'. Nathan Drake: Yeah, big man with that gun, aren't ya? Harry Flynn: Don't go far! Nathan Drake: Try to keep up. Harry Flynn: I'm keeping up, I'm letting you go first. Harry Flynn: Hold on, wait for me. Daddy's got a gun. Nathan Drake: I can't believe Lazarevic hasn't killed you yet. Harry Flynn: Gimme a boost, buddy. Nathan Drake: Huh... Buddy. [Drake boosts Flynn up towards a ledge] Harry Flynn: There we go. Oh, look out, it's a stone's throw. Nathan Drake: What? [Flynn pushes a large boulder down to Drake's level] Nathan Drake: Hey! Harry Flynn: Sorry. Is that blocking your path? Nathan Drake: Glad you find this so funny. [Flynn jumps across a gap] Nathan Drake: No wait for me! [When he lands, a section of the cliff falls away. Drake sighs] Harry Flynn: Sorry about that. Nathan Drake: Great. [Flynn holds out his hand] Harry Flynn: What's wrong mate? Don't you trust me? [Drake runs and jumps toward Flynn, who grabs Drake by his arm] Harry Flynn: See, you should have more faith in me, chum. [Flynn pulls Drake up] Harry Flynn: There you go, sweetheart. [Flynn kicks Drake's back] Harry Flynn: Get ahead of me. Go on. Harry Flynn: You better not be leading me into a dead end. Nathan Drake: It's through here. [Drake squeezes through a narrow hole] Harry Flynn: I don't think you're gonna get your stomach through there. Nathan Drake: Help me move this. Harry Flynn: Aye aye. Okay, teamwork. [Flynn and Drake push a boulder over a cliff] Harry Flynn: Just like the good ol' days, eh? Harry Flynn: Now how did they get that cart there? Nathan Drake: Who cares? We just have to get up high. Harry Flynn: It's like Stonehenge, isn't it? [Drake sighs] Nathan Drake: No. Help me push this. Harry Flynn: C'mon girlie girl. There you go. [Drake climbs past large statues with skull-like heads] Nathan Drake: Statue of your mom. [Flynn climbs past the same statues] Harry Flynn: Oh look, it's a life-size statue of your ego. [Drake jumps across a large gap] Nathan Drake: Hope you can make that jump on your own 'cause I'm sure as hell not gonna help you. Harry Flynn: If you can do it, I can. [Flynn jumps across the gap] Harry Flynn: Little help, little help. Never mind. Just kidding. Harry Flynn: Y'know what they say. Behind a door... is another door. Harry Flynn: So what do you have to do? What do we have to do? Nathan Drake: Just wait here. As usual, I'll take care of everything. Harry Flynn: Would you? Harry Flynn: Such a little book, such big cylinders. Harry Flynn: As the world turns, so does my... boredom. Could you hurry it up? Harry Flynn: Wouldn't want to piss off Lazarevic, now, would we? Harry Flynn: What, are we grinding wheat? What is this? Harry Flynn: What the hell are those things? [Lazarevic lifts the mask off of one of the snow monsters and reveals a purple, human-like face] Nathan Drake: What? Zoran Lazarevic: Scarecrows. Guardians to frighten trespassers. Harry Flynn: Yeah? Well, it's bloody effective. [Flynn kicks the Guardian] Chapter 25 - Broken Paradise Chloe Frazer: Okay. We need to get the hell out of here. Now. Elena Fisher: I couldn't sleep for days after I saw that last time. Chloe Frazer: Well, Lazarevic and his crew will have headed into the city. So, if we can just make it back to the entrance, it should be clear by now. Nathan Drake: Uh, no, Chloe, we're going after the Cintamani Stone. Chloe Frazer: What? Elena Fisher: We have to stop Lazarevic. Chloe Frazer: And how exactly do you plan on doing that? Nathan Drake: Get to the stone first, before he does, and destroy it. Chloe Frazer: Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Don't tell me you're buying into all that supernatural nonsense. Nathan Drake: I don't know what to believe anymore. Chloe Frazer: Okay. Well, just in case you missed it, that man is certifiable. He thinks he's fulfilling some sort of prophecy, that the Stone will somehow make him invincible. Immortal. Elena Fisher: We're standing in the middle of Shambhala, and you're questioning what's possible? Nathan Drake: Yeah, you saw how many bullets they pumped into those things. Something strange is going on here. Chloe Frazer: All the more reason why we should get out while we still can. Nathan Drake: I'm just trying to set things right. Elena Fisher: And maybe save the world? Chloe Frazer: Oh God. Listen, sunshine. The world... Doesn't care. You stick your neck out, you are asking to lose your head. Nathan Drake: You said yourself you want to take this guy down. Chloe Frazer: Yes, and I want to see him pay more than you do. But that's not how it will end. This... This is how it will end. Nathan Drake: No. Not this time. Elena Fisher: C'mon. Whaddya say? Chloe Frazer: That you're crazy... But let's go save your bloody world. Elena Fisher: There it is. The Cintamani Stone. Chloe Frazer: I can't believe we beat them here. Elena Fisher: It's beautiful. Chloe Frazer: Yep. Magnificent. [Chloe picks up a large stand] Chloe Frazer: Now let's smash it and get the hell out of here. Nathan Drake: Wait. Something's not right. Elena Fisher: What do you mean? Nathan Drake: Marco Polo had it wrong. This isn't a sapphire. It's amber. Chloe Frazer: Amber. Nathan Drake: Yeah. Y'know, fossilized resin. It's tree sap. Wait a minute. Elena Fisher: What is it? Nathan Drake: You gotta be shittin' me. Chloe Frazer: Hello. Nate? Elena Fisher: I hate it when he does this. Chloe Frazer: Tell me about it. Nathan Drake: How could I have missed it? Elena Fisher: Missed what? Nathan Drake: There's not actually a stone. It's the resin, the sap, from the Tree of Life. Chloe Frazer: Okay, hold on, now you've lost me. This tree? Nathan Drake: No. That tree. [Drake points to a large tree, the Tree of Life, below them] Elena Fisher: There he is. Lazarevic. Nathan Drake: He's headed to the Tree. Oh my god. The black teeth. Elena Fisher: What? Nathan Drake: The black teeth on those Guardian things and the bodies in Borneo. They ate the resin and it changed them somehow. Chloe Frazer: And you think that's what Lazarevic is planning to do? Nathan Drake: You really wanna wait around and find out? Harry Flynn: Bravo, Sherlock. [A badly injured Flynn appears] Harry Flynn: Well done. Nathan Drake: Flynn. Jesus. Chloe Frazer: Oh, Harry. Harry Flynn: What s'matter, mate? Disappointed Lazarebitch beat you to it? I'm afraid you just missed him. Figured I'd stay behind and wait for you to come join my little party. Nathan Drake: What are you talking about? Harry Flynn: Maybe that's what old Zoran wanted all along, eh? He's cleverer than he looks. Elena Fisher: We can still stop him. [Flynn laughs] Nathan Drake: Elena, don't. Elena Fisher: No, we can help you. Harry Flynn: Sorry, love. This isn't a movie, and you're not the plucky girl who reforms the villain and saves the day. It's just not done like that. Nathan Drake: Flynn, listen to me. You... [Flynn holds up a grenade] Harry Flynn: Parting gift from Lazarevic. Pity he took the pin. Nathan Drake: Get back! Chloe Frazer: Elena! [The grenade explodes] 2Chapter 26 - Tree of Life Zoran Lazarevic: Hold your fire! Hold your fire! He's mine. Nathan Drake: Sorry pal, you're not my type. Nathan Drake:C'mon you big ugly bitch. Zoran Lazarevic: Stand your ground like a man! Zoran Lazarevic: Bring it on! Zoran Lazarevic: You think you can stop me!? Zoran Lazarevic: You will not stand in the way of destiny! Zoran Lazarevic: Drake! Zoran Lazarevic: You think I am a monster. But you're no different from me, Drake. How many men have you killed? How many, just today? [Drake approaches Lazarevic and aims his gun at him] Zoran Lazarevic: That's it, pull! No compassion. No mercy. [Drake lowers his gun] Zoran Lazarevic: Do it! Nathan Drake: No. [Lazarevic laughs] Zoran Lazarevic: You don't have the will. Nathan Drake: Maybe not. But they do. [A group of Guardians appear] Zoran Lazarevic: No! [Lazarevic screams as the Guardians attack him] Chloe Frazer: What the hell did you do back there? Nathan Drake: Oh, you know. Saved the world. Chloe Frazer: So, it's been a long strange trip, hasn't it? Nathan Drake: Yes, it has. Y'know, you should play the hero more often. It suits you. Chloe Frazer: Nah. Chloe Frazer: Tell me something, Nate. Nathan Drake: What? Chloe Frazer: Do you love her? Nathan Drake: Chloe, I'm sorry. I... Chloe Frazer: No, it's fine. Really, it's alright. Just do yourself a favour, cowboy. Tell her. Nathan Drake: Chloe... Chloe Frazer: No... [Chloe pats Drake on his cheek] Chloe Frazer: My turn to walk away. But admit it. You're gonna miss this ass. Nathan Drake: Well, look who's not supposed to be out of bed. Victor Sullivan: Yeah, she's a lousy patient. Stubborn as all hell. Elena Fisher: I'm not stubborn, I'm just restless. Victor Sullivan: So, no giant sapphire. Nathan Drake: Once again, no. Victor Sullivan: And you're sure? Elena Fisher: Yes. Nathan Drake: Just a metaphor, I'm afraid. Victor Sullivan: A metaphor ain't gonna pay your bills, kid. Nathan Drake: Eh, something else will come along. Just gotta have faith. Victor Sullivan: Yeah, that and a quarter'll get you twenty-five cents. Um, which way did Chloe go? [Drake points in the direction] Victor Sullivan: See ya later. Elena Fisher: Oh, no. Nathan Drake: You're a dirty old man, Sullivan. Victor Sullivan: Uh-huh. Elena Fisher: So, where do we go from here, huh? Nathan Drake: I don't know. [Drake kisses Elena] Nathan Drake: I haven't thought that far ahead. Elena Fisher: Of course not. But then again, neither have I. Nathan Drake: Good. Elena Fisher: So, on a scale of one to ten, how scared were you that I was gonna die? Nathan Drake: Four. Elena Fisher: Four?! Nathan Drake: Yeah, why? Elena Fisher: A four? Nathan Drake: Yeah. Elena Fisher: You were at least an eight. Nathan Drake: An eight? Elena Fisher: You were a total eight. Nathan Drake: An eight? Those guardian things were an eight. Elena Fisher: Are you kidding me? Nathan Drake: Yeah, those were terrifying. Elena Fisher: Then what's a ten? Nathan Drake: Clowns. Elena Fisher: Clowns over my death? Nathan Drake: I, I hate clowns. Elena Fisher: Clowns? Nathan Drake: I hate clowns. Elena Fisher: Oh my word. You thought I was dead. Nathan Drake: No. Elena Fisher: No, you thought I was gone. Nathan Drake: No. Elena Fisher: Yes, you did. Nathan Drake: No, I had you all along. Elena Fisher: I saw you shed tears. You shed a bunch of 'em. Nathan Drake: Tears? Elena Fisher: Um-hmm. Nathan Drake: It was raining. Elena Fisher: No it was not. Nathan Drake: You were unconscious and it was raining. Elena Fisher: It was totally sunny out and you were bawling. Nathan Drake: It wasn't sunny and you were unconscious. Elena Fisher: Whatever, I kept your tears in a jar. I have proof. Nathan Drake: I'll give you a five, how's that? Miscellaneous These are quotes characters say when a player kills an enemy or when playing as them online. Nathan Drake: Kitty got wet. Nathan Drake: shot Oh! Shave and a hair-cut! Two bits. Nathan Drake: 'shot How's that taste? 'Nathan Drake: 'pull-down Ooh, not your lucky day! 'Nathan Drake: 'crotch-kick No children for you! 'Nathan Drake: 'crotch-kick That'll hurt in the morning... 'Nathan Drake: enemy explosion You are gonna make the papers. Nathan Drake: 'push-off Surprise! 'Nathan Drake: 'push-off Oops, see what you made me do? 'Nathan Drake: 'at propane tank Boom! 'Nathan Drake: 'at propane tank See ya fellas! 'Nathan Drake: centred in sniper crosshair See ya, Jackass... Nathan Drake: 'centred in sniper crosshair That's right... 'Chloe Frazer: grenade Hey loser... catch! Harry Flynn: 'damage from an explosion Orggh! Son of a..... bitch that hurts! 'Harry Flynn: 'up a gun Oh your so beautiful come here! 'Sark: '''shot Ow - that hurt! '''Gabriel Roman: shot I'll be a monkey's uncle! Gabriel Roman: damage from explosion Well, shit my pants! Gabriel Roman: up idol/treasure Such.... craftmanship! Gabriel Roman: up idol/treasure This.... is magnificent! Atoq Navarro: up idol/treasure I wonder how much this is worth. Atoq Navarro: up idol/treasure I bet i could sell this! Category:Uncharted 2